Pretty Ginny
by mistykasumi
Summary: Ginny's all tied up for Bella, and Bella won't say no to such a pretty present.


Title:  Pretty Ginny

Author name and e-mail: mistykasumi at SeducerofFantasy@hotmail.com

Pairing:  Bella/Ginny, Bella/Voldemort

Summary: Ginny's all tied up for Bella, and Bella won't say no to such a pretty present.

Rating: NC-17

Category: Horror/Angst

Disclaimer: Ginny and Bella and Voldie aren't mine.  I wish, but hey, I'm not even British.

Notes:  For the October hp_slash_fanfic challenge #1.

****************************************

Pretty Ginny

            Her laugh cuts through the unholy night sharper than a blade and infinite times more menacing.  Dark eyes peer at the girl tied against one of many tombstones, and Bellatrix Lestrange runs her tongue across her lips in anticipation.

            "Master?" she asks a pair of cold red eyes behind her, and he nods.  Bella smiles wickedly.

            She walks gently across the earth and stops in front of the slumped form draped across the cracked stone.  Bella smiles and runs one slender finger down the soft cheek, and the girl's head jerks up in surprise, blue eyes quickly flashing from shock to determined defiance.

            "Virginia Weasley," Bella purrs softly, and as she moves to lick Ginny's face, the girl turns her head to the side.  Bella draws back and grabs Ginny's chin in her hand, forcefully turning the girl's face toward her.

            The sound of a hand hitting a cheek resounds through the night, and Ginny's head twists to the side.  Bella runs a finger down Ginny's jaw line.  "Dear, dear Virginia, you really shouldn't be so defiant.  It'll only hurt you more," she whispers softly, though a maniacal gleam shines in her eyes.

            Ginny glares at Bella before spitting on her face, and Bella wipes the saliva off forcefully before sinking her nails into Ginny's cheek, so hard that blood starts to trickle down pale skin.

            "Pretty _Ginny_, you can't win.  No one can protect you anymore," Bella says in a sing-song voice.

            "Harry will always protect me!" Ginny screams back, desperately wanting to believe her words.

            Bella laughs, and Ginny is afraid.  "Draco!" she calls out sweetly, and pale hair appears at the edge of Ginny's vision.  "Bring her little _Harry_ up to me!"

            While they, no, she waits, Bella circles around Ginny like a predator.  "Do you think your Harry will survive with _them?"  Bella laughs.  "Blaise and Draco can be quite cruel if they want to be, and though I think they enjoyed Potter, I doubt he feels the same.  Oh, I can see him now, a broken doll, bleeding and dying.  What a delightful present, wouldn't you say, Virginia?"_

            Draco has returned with Blaise, and they haul Potter between them.  He is naked, and every part of his body is bleeding, not to mention the bruises blossoming upon him.  His body dangles limply between Blaise and Draco, and Bella smiles delightedly.

            "Come, Potter, look more lively now," Bella coos to him when the three stop before her, and Potter raises his head, his green eyes now flat and dead.  He then spots Ginny, and a small flare of life reappears in his eyes.

            "Ginny," he whispers, but Blaise grabs his hair and pulls his head back.  "Dear, dear Potter, what did we tell you?" he whispers dangerously, and Draco licks up a trail of blood upon Potter's face before leaning over to kiss Blaise, who releases Potter's hair.

            Bella runs a finger up Potter's inner thigh, where the blood is most abundant, and she drives her finger within his mouth and presses upon his tongue, forcing him to taste his own blood.

            "Isn't it so wonderfully sweet?" Bella asks when she draws her finger out.  "How sweet your blood must taste, especially when my nephew is the cause of your suffering."  She turns back to Ginny.

            "Dear Virginia, do you believe me now?" she asks dementedly.

            Ginny stares defiantly forward, and Bella smirks wickedly.  She then kisses Ginny harshly, biting her lips and drinking her blood.  When she pulls away, a trickle of Ginny's blood runs down the side of her lush lips, and Bella wipes the sanguine off with a finger and sucks it up delightedly.

            "How sweet you taste, Virginia.  Or am I allowed to call you _Ginny_ now since we have been properly acquainted?" she purrs, one hand tangling itself into Ginny's hair.  Ginny makes neither sound nor movement.  "You don't want to talk, pretty Ginny?  You make me feel so lonely...Hmm, maybe...Draco, can I have the knife?" she asks, turning around.  Fear creeps into Ginny's blue eyes.

            Draco strides forward, handing Bella a knife with an ebony handle, a snake in the form of emeralds wrapped around it.  Bella caresses the snake before gripping the weapon tightly and holding it up to Ginny's throat.

            "How pretty the blood must look when it trickles down your pale pale throat.  But I'm not ready for that yet."  She smiles to herself.  One pale hand grabs a lock of Ginny's hair, and the other hand reaches up with the knife.  _Rip_.  A lock of vibrant red hair falls down at Ginny's feet, and Bella reaches up to grab another.

            She stops when Ginny's hair is choppily short, and she coos at Ginny.  "Pretty Ginny lost her pretty pretty hair.  What a shame."

            _Slash.  Ginny screams, and a trail of blood runs down her cheek.  Bella licks the blood up, her eyes staring into Ginny's all the while, and she then kisses Ginny, making sure that the redhead can taste her own blood._

            "Don't you taste sweet, dear Ginny?" she murmurs into Ginny's ear before using the blood-stained knife to cut through all of Ginny's clothing.  Pale skin exposes itself to the cool night, and Bella licks her lips in anticipation.

            She licks a path down the center of Ginny's torso, making sure her hair tickles Ginny's freckled breasts.  Ginny shivers, and it's not just due to the chilliness of the night.  Bella's finger snakes up and rubs over one of Ginny's erect nipples, gently brushing it; Ginny can't help but arch up into Bella's touch.

            Bella wipes her knife upon Ginny's soft stomach, marveling at the way the dark sanguine contrasts with the paleness of silky smooth skin.  One finger dabs into the half-dried blood, and it travels up the center of Ginny's abdomen before veering to the right, circling Ginny's left breast.

            Ginny is breathing harshly from anticipation, and Bella can't help but smile because the redhead looks so helpless, so ready to be ravished, plundered.  And Bella knows Ginny can't resist her.

            She presses her lips to Ginny's, and Ginny desperately bites at her lips.  When Bella opens her mouth, Ginny's tongue enters within a second, needy and greedy.  Bella smiles into the passionate but hateful kiss, and she raises her hand.

            _Slit.  Bella withdraws to see Ginny staring at her in horrified shock before her features contort into an expression of permanent hatred.  Ginny slumps, and Bella pushes her head back, sliding her finger along the cut across the pale throat and then slipping it into her greedy mouth._

            "_Ginny!" she hears a voice calling from far away, and Bella says sharply, "Take him back to the torture chamber."  She hears the soft sound of footsteps slowly fading, and she turns around to see him standing behind her.  Bella smiles at him manically before kissing him._

            "I take it you had a good time, Bella?" he asks in a low voice, and she laughs.

            "The best, my Lord."

            "Are you sure?" he whispers dangerously, and she giggles.

            "Change my mind."


End file.
